Talk:Susanoo
Is the Susanoo clad Kurama anime picture worth adding in Madara's abilities? Can someone add the picture of anime Susanoo-clad Kurama to Madara's abilities? If possible?--JustaNobody (talk) 06:03, June 20, 2014 (UTC) :That's not a different development stage of Susanoo, that's why the image was removed in the first place. Omnibender - Talk - 12:18, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Ay yo Omni, can't we just have a "Shape Transformation" section like we have for weaponry and the rest? For Sasuke and Madara? [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] (Talk) 16:50, July 7, 2014 (UTC) : I agree that it should be documented in some form. I don't see why its such a bad thing to just add it to the pre-existing image galleries. Kishi made a point of making Sasuke note that he'd copied Madara when he did the same thing to Naruto's Tailed Beast Mode, so obviously it wasn't just some random event. May not be a developmental stage, but it is still something unique that only Madara and Sasuke can do. ~ 'Ten Tailed Fox' 20:11, June 20, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh, don't get me wrong, I don't oppose them being shown in galleries on principle, I just recall there being discussions that lead to their removal before, I'm neutral on this. I just think that if the previous decision is being overturned, people should be a part of it. Omnibender - Talk - 20:16, June 20, 2014 (UTC) ::: Agreed on that count. I will wait for more opinions while trying to come up with a possible secondary solution should adding it to the pre-existing galleries not please others. ~ 'Ten Tailed Fox' 20:30, June 20, 2014 (UTC) It's been a while now. Shouldn't we have a "Shape Transformation" section for Susanoo? Yes, it is not a developmental stage, and doesn't deserve to be in the characters/users' galleries, but they should still be documented in some way. We have a section for Weaponry, why not Shape Transformation? The Weaponry section isn't a developmental stage like Shape Transformation, but I agree with Foxie, it should be documented. It is the only unique ability of Susanoo that has just been left out. And since Omni is neutral on this and Foxie has already given his opinion, what do other sysops and rollbacks think? This issue should be addressed, if it hasn't been already. [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] (Talk) 16:50, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Just add it pals, saves all the wrinkles. Imo stabilized Susanoo is but a shape transformation version of unstabilized, yet we document that--Elveonora (talk) 11:05, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ^^^^Been waiting for a response forever now... but we don't have the images to do so. I already have a summary for it and everything, I just need images. [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] (Talk) 18:25, July 14, 2014 (UTC) terminology This is something that is in serious need to be addressed. Was the term "perfect susanoo" ever used in manga? Same for "final susanoo" ? Because we either label the very final form as "perfect" for the sake of consistency (because some not-to-be-named persons around like to throw that term around a lot) or we delete all mentions of perfect.--Elveonora (talk) 20:48, July 12, 2014 (UTC) :All we know about Susanoo terminology is what Madara said. Basically, there are two different stages of Susanoo aside from the "complete" one: the "final" and the "stabilised" version. I dunno why someone keeps calling the stabilised final form "perfect". Maybe because the scans said it was "Perfect Susanoo", who knows?-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']][[User talk:JOA20|''20]] 20:57, July 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Pretty sure Madara did indeed call his Susanoo "perfect" but it's unclear whether he was referring only to the fourth (stabilised) form or his Susanoo as a whole, since he called it that when it entered its third form. As for "final", it is a completely made-up term for the wiki, and we now know that it is in fact not the final form. The only remotely canon names of Susanoo's forms are "stabilised" and "complete" (the latter only comes from chapter 478's original title, I believe).--BeyondRed (talk) 21:24, July 12, 2014 (UTC) ::: That is false. I actually have Madara's exact quote from that scene: "I see… This is truly worthy of shinobi who bear the name Kage. Then I, Madara Uchiha, shall respond with full power! The five Kage are nothing compared to me! This is… my perfect Susanoo!" The form that appears is the unstabalized version, meaning that the "perfect" Susanoo has two forms. Unstabliized and stabilized. Edit: The Japanese word he used was kansei 完成 which can mean both "complete" and "perfect". It is also a word used to denote perfection. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 01:20, July 13, 2014 (UTC) :::: If this is the case, why don't we call the forms "perfect" or "complete", rather than the unofficial "final"? This would mean that the (significantly smaller) armored forms used by Itachi and Sasuke are also unstabilised perfect/complete Susanoo, would it not?--BeyondRed (talk) 01:59, July 13, 2014 (UTC) ::: Actually, Ten-Tailed Fox, the next chapter goes to clarify the armoed form her shown in 588 wasn't his Perfect Susano'o. Madara had to make it change shape and then called it 'Perfect'.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 02:05, July 13, 2014 (UTC) :::: No it doesn't. It talks about his stabilized Susanoo being "destruction incarnate". @Red: The smaller forms don't have names. Only the large unstabilized and stabilized forms have names. And yes, we should change them. This "wiki terminology" needed to go long ago. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 02:12, July 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::: If the normal armored form was his Perfect Susano'o, why even bother stabilizing it?--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 02:21, July 13, 2014 (UTC) :::::: Look, you can argue it all you want, that's what the manga says, so that's what it is. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 02:23, July 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::::: And the manga says, when Mei asked if that form was Perfect Susano'o? Madara explicitly said 'Not quite yet', then thought 'Settle' and then its massive form was shown.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 02:26, July 13, 2014 (UTC) :::::::: That's why I'm saying "perfect" Susanoo has two forms. Unstabilized and stabilized. Madara explicitly calls the unstabilized form his "perfect" Susanoo, then states the quote that you just referenced. Conclusion? They both are. The only difference is one's chakra is wild and the other's is "settled down". ~ Ten Tailed Fox 02:30, July 13, 2014 (UTC) :::::: Or the unstabilized form was just shown so Madara could show off his true Perfect Susano'o after. Some of the termininology call it 'True Susano'o' too.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 02:31, July 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::::: No they don't. The Japanese word used is kansei, as I stated above, which means "complete" or "perfect", leaning towards perfect, since it also means "perfection". "True" is a scanlation error. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 02:33, July 13, 2014 (UTC) The Viz manga as well as the official subtitles of the depicted anime episode called it "Perfect" and when stabilized he said "Settle down!!" and unstabilized type is called "True" according to Mei's statement. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 02:35, July 13, 2014 (UTC) : Exactly. Thanks Shakhmoot. True Susanoo is the name given for the unstabilized Armored version, Perfect is for the Stabilized Chakra version.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 02:41, July 13, 2014 (UTC) :: No it is not. He says "This is my perfect Susanoo" (kanseihin Susanoo; literally meaning "perfected Susanoo"). That's what it says when he summons the "unstabilized" version. You both can't argue with the original Japanese. That's what it says. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 03:02, July 13, 2014 (UTC) ::: Then what was the Japanese for what Mei said? She calls it True Susano'o and Madara makes the effort to have his Susano'o stabilize to an entire different version. You're extrapolating that both are Perfect Susano'o.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 03:03, July 13, 2014 (UTC) :::: I don't think you know what the word "extrapolating" means. Secondly, Mei uses the word honto 本当 which means "true" or "reality", but we don't care what she says. Madara calls it kansei 完成, or, more literally, kanseihin Susanoo 完成品須佐能乎, which means "perfected Susanoo". Madara's term is more important because it is his Susanoo. Mei's term is referring to reality. Basically she's saying his Susanoo is the true form of Susanoo. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 03:08, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Butting in: He actually calls it Kanzentai Susanoo, meaning Complete Body Susanoo. I actually don't even know when he used your terms, Fox. • Seelentau 愛 議 09:17, July 13, 2014 (UTC) :HA! So what do we do now?--Elveonora (talk) 14:17, July 13, 2014 (UTC) :: Really now? That's interesting. Well, if he calls it "complete body Susanoo", then we should go for maybe "complete" or, hell, I'm fine with "complete body" too. The only reason I'm arguing this is because I reject the previous logic of just using made-up wiki terms to describe Susanoo's development because they're more convenient. If that's what Madara called the form, then that's what we need to call it too. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 16:00, July 13, 2014 (UTC) ::: Seelantau, why do most translations go Perfec Susano'o again, including the official one?--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 19:09, July 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::完全 kanzen can either mean perfect or complete. 体 tai means body. So it's a complete/perfect body Susanoo. However, Kanzentai Susanoo is most likely not a term like Mangekyo Sharingan, but rather a description. • Seelentau 愛 議 09:45, July 14, 2014 (UTC) The wiki currently refers to the second stage of Susanoo's development as "complete" based off of chapter 478's original title calling it "kanzentai" as well, so if the stabilised (and Madara's unstabilised) forms are to be considered kanzentai Susanoo, the names of the other stages would need to be changed as well. Is there anything else in the series that could be used as names for the skeletal, "complete", and armoured forms? Or would we just have to refer to them in those sorts of descriptive terms?--BeyondRed (talk) 23:35, July 14, 2014 (UTC) :Since the title was changed, I assume that Kishimoto changed his mind about what a Kanzentai Susanoo is. If it's not the one seen in that chapter, it's obviously the one seen the other time this term was used: Madara's complete, stabilized Susanoo. Going from this, a Kanzentai Susanoo is a Susanoo with a full body, a full armout and its chakra stabilized. Sasuke achieved this in the fourth war. For everything else, no term was given, if I recall correctly. • Seelentau 愛 議 11:58, July 15, 2014 (UTC) ::The title was changed? That's enough of a confirmation that Knzentai Susanoo is an official term to me. What about these suggestions: * We change what we currently label as Complete into Incomplete * Final will be changed just to "Susanoo" we may optionally use Complete just to point out it's... complete * The last forms will be called perfect unstabillized and perfect stabilized Any objections?--Elveonora (talk) 12:36, July 15, 2014 (UTC) :Ya. It's not perfect if the chakra ain't stabilized. • Seelentau 愛 議 12:43, July 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Only the stabilized one was labeled perfect? In that case Full-Body Complete Susanoo will be the second to last.--Elveonora (talk) 12:45, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Sasuke's "complete Susanoo with a changed head" what's that? Shouldn't it rather say something like "complete susanoo eternal mengekyou sharingan version" ?--Elveonora (talk) 20:49, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Technically, it should be "Rinnegan version," cause when Sasuke had the EMS, his Susanoo, both complete and stabilized (at least in chapter 650), it bore a grin, or at least had visible human-like teeth. After gaining Hagoromo's chakra and the Rinnegan, both stage of Susanoo gained holes in the mouth area rather than the teeth, like Indra's. [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] (Talk) 21:03, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Isn't that picture just Sasuke's Susanoo in mid transition from its complete to stabilised forms?--BeyondRed (talk) 21:24, July 12, 2014 (UTC) : Nope, and if you look at the full body version right next to it, you can see the facial changes there too. ~ 'Ten Tailed Fox''' 03:32, July 13, 2014 (UTC) ::It has the old smile in the chapter just before that one though (647). If anything, it seems like it can just change its mouth at (Sasuke's) will, unless it's a minor inconsistency. Hopefully we'll see that form one more time before the manga ends.--BeyondRed (talk) 03:56, July 13, 2014 (UTC)